House Aeducan
House Aeducan is one of the leading and most powerful dwarven noble houses. Nine kings have risen up from its ranksAccording to the description of the video viewed in the beginning of the Dwarf Noble Origin., while many of whom have been recently crowned and thus maintained the whole house into royalty.[note] Background As is the case with many dwarven houses, House Aeducan came into being when its founding member was made a Paragon. His election for Paragon was unique as there were no naysayers in the Assembly, only a single abstention making it the most unanimous in history. Aeducan was made a Paragon for leading the dwarven armies against the darkspawn during the First Blight and saving the dwarven race. The Aeducan Thaig is the ancestral seat of the House as it is the tradition for a noble house to found a new thaig. The settlement is close to Orzammar and it was one of the last to be lost to the darkspawn. It has recently been rediscovered and several expeditions have been made there.Three of them take place during the events of Dragon Age: Origins: An Expedition to the Deep, A Noble Expedition, A Prince's Favor: The First Task. Several smith and warrior Houses have sworn fealty to House Aeducan and craft and bear arms for them. Warrior House Saelac is one of those Houses and in return the Saelacs are considered to have prominent status and position within the Warrior caste. Known members * Paragon Aeducan: Founder of House Aeducan and king of the Dwarven Empire. * Anika Aeducan: Wife of Paragon Aeducan.Codex entry: The Blights * Durnan Aeducan: A Grey Warden honored in a memorial in the Western Approach. * King Ragnan AeducanCodex entry: The Proving * Queen Valda Aeducan: Ruler during the Storm Age. She forged a trade agreement with Emperor Etienne I of Orlais in 7:80 Storm and gifted him a bronto trophy to commemorate this event.Note: The Art of the Winter Palace (Bronto) * King Barran Aeducan: Ruler during the Blessed Age. King Barran and Grand Duke Gratien made an expedition to the Deep Roads in 8:31 Blessed, an event which further improved the relations between the two nations. A deepstalker trophy was gifted to the Grand Duke to commemorate this event.Note: The Art of the Winter Palace (Deepstalker) * Foral Aeducan: A mace-wielding dwarven Grey Warden.Mentioned by Duncan to a Warden of Dwarf Commoner Origin when handing over the Aeducan Mace. * King Ansgar AeducanCodex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug: Father of Endrin Aeducan. King Endrin notes during A Noble Expedition that Ansgar wrote of the lost Aeducan Thaig and mentioned the existence of the prized Aeducan Shield. * Dwarf Noble's grandmother: Mother of King Endrin and presumably the Queen of Ansgar Aeducan. She was apparently a warrior of note as a female Dwarf Noble would be wearing her armor during her celebration as Orzammar's newest commander and King Endrin remarking upon seeing his daughter in his mother's armor.Mentioned by King Endrin Aeducan during The Nobles' Feast. * King Ansgar's eldest son: Former heir to the throne of Orzammar. He was convinced by his younger brother, Endrin, to fight in a Proving against a convicted murderer and died. According to Bhelen, Endrin was responsible for the poison found on the murderer's blade.Based on the first conversation between Bhelen and the Dwarf Noble Warden after the completion of A Prince's Favor: The First Task. * King Endrin Aeducan: Second son of King Ansgar Aeducan and the most respected monarch in four generations. He ascended to the throne at 8:96 Blessed. * Queen of King Endrin: The wife of King Endrin and mother of Trian, Dwarf Noble and Bhelen. She died when her children were young. According to Lady Helmi she would be proud of the Dwarf Noble's new commission, and that she would disapprove of the Dwarf Noble if they are tricked by Lord Ronus Dace. * Sister of King Endrin: The mother of Piotin Aeducan. * Paerin Aeducan: He is known for the Deep Roads battle named "The Last Stand of Paerin Aeducan" from which Jerrik Dace managed to survive.Mentioned in the BioWare wiki. * Prince Trian Aeducan: Eldest child of King Endrin and Crown Prince of Orzammar in the eve of the Fifth Blight. * Second child of King Endrin: Also known as the Dwarf Noble. The Prince or Princess has briefly served as one of Orzammar's military commanders and for a time as the second to their father, King Endrin Aeducan. They are exiled from Orzammar and stripped of their House and caste for the murder of Crown Prince Trian Aeducan. The Warden can originate from this Origin. ** ** ** *** *** * Prince Bhelen Aeducan: Third child of King Endrin. He assumes the leadership of the House as the only surviving child of King Endrin after the latter's death. * Piotin Aeducan: A nephew of King Endrin Aeducan. He is also a second cousin of the Kenaldan Aeducan line. He is reportedly one of the best Proving fighters and expertizes in squad combat. He can be fought in the Proving Arena as the last opponent during the Memorial Proving held in memory of King Endrin. Crown Prince Trian once called him "The horns of my army". * Revelka Aeducan: A lesser cousin of the Dwarf Noble that her family decided to be married to a deshyr's heir of House Bemot however at the same time she is the secret lover of the Proving fighter Baizyl Harrowmont. * Gorim Aeducan: The second of the Dwarf Noble. He was a warrior from House Saelac and a knight before being exiled to the surface. If the Warden is of Dwarf Noble Origin, Gorim will join House Aeducan at the end of the Fifth Blight and if the Dwarf Noble is alive he can also rejoin him as his second again. * Son of the Dwarf Noble: He is conceived if a male Dwarf Noble beds Mardy during The Nobles' Feast. The child can be recognized as an Aeducan if Bhelen Aeducan is crowned king. * Endrin Aeducan (child): He is the infant son of Bhelen Aeducan and Rica Brosca and the heir of House Aeducan. Family tree Notes * During A Paragon of Her Kind quest line, Harrowmont and Piotin Aeducan mention that the Aeducans ruled for nine generations. However these claims have a chronological conflict with the years that king Annalar GeldinbladeCodex entry: The Primeval Thaig/'Perethin'Dragon Age: Origins Prima Guide Collector's Edition, Traveler's Guide. has ruled. * Additionally, a noble located in the Diamond Quarter mentions that House Aeducan has held the throne for 370 years.See this image. ** However it is not possible that 370 years constitute nine generations to the dwarves since Paragon Bemot lived during the Fourth Blight which happened 400 years before the events of Dragon Age: Origins and according to Vartag Gavorn this was sixteen generations ago. See also References Category:Dwarven houses Category:Noble caste Category:Royal families Category:Dwarven lore